


Our home is our castle

by Groove



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groove/pseuds/Groove
Summary: Судьба сводит вместе разных людей... Попытка заглянуть в альтернативную версию и отследить возможные моменты совместной жизни этих двоих.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Джим Гордон романтиком не был. Поэзию не любил. Ямбы путал с хореями. Системы стихосложения не различал. Льюиса Кэрролла не читал, в Мартовского зайца не превращался. Конвенции гиков вниманием жестоко обделял. 

Жизнь Джима была серая, как его костюмы, лишённая вкуса, как его галстуки, и начищенная до блеска, как его ботинки. И главное… на свидания с психами он не ходил. Раньше, по крайней мере.

Джервис Тетч… как бы это сказать, наряжался Безумным Шляпником, любил фильмы Тима Бёртона, все до одного, особенно «Алису в стране чудес». Джервис превращал свой гардероб в эстетику при помощи старомодных клетчатых костюмов, потрёпанных цилиндров и часов на позолоченной цепочке – его любимейшего атрибута в косплее Шляпника. 

Жизнь Джервиса была связана с поэзией. Напрямую, без посредников. Он преподавал её в школе искусств, и ни у кого не возникало вопроса, как такого неуравновешенного человека допустили к преподаванию. Но это раньше. Потому что раньше Джервис не ходил на свидания с копами.

Судьба свела их на свидании вслепую. Джим с первого взгляда признал в Джервисе психа, а Джервис признал в Джиме мещанина. Безумство в городе, где они жили, являлось серьёзной проблемой, и Гордон считал своей миссией искоренить его у самых истоков. А Джервис… как бы это сказать, был человеком искусства, и для него было огромной честью взяться за неотёсанного Джима и приучить его к прекрасному – к поэзии, фильмам Бёртона и Льюису Кэрроллу.

Так они заключили негласное соглашение — изменить друг друга в лучшую сторону. Гордон вёл себя Бармаглотом, Джервис его дрессировал кнутом из рифмовки и пряником из чаепитий с фарфорового сервиза. 

Джим обычно под шумок наливал себе вместо чая коньяк или виски из фляжки, что носил всегда под сердцем. Выдержать Джервиса на трезвую голову было под силу не каждому.

Гордон пьяно улыбался Тетчу, салютовал ему чашкой, закусывал испечёнными его «поэтом» кексами, слушал хвалебные стишки о себе с противоположного конца стола, а потом дышал алкоголем Джервису в губы.

На годовщину их совместной жизни Джим умудрился сочинить песню с хромой рифмой, бредовым текстом и исполнить это всё под гитару. Джервис захлопал ему в конце со слюной радости у рта. Джим, краснея ушами, задумался, почему он терпит Тетча.

Джервис задаётся тем же вопросом, когда успешно уговаривает Гордона облачиться на Хэллоуин в костюм Болванщика Чика. Ему нравится, когда Джим его слушается. Гордон, краснея ушами из-под цилиндра, выглядит чудиком в костюме на два размера меньше. Но Джервис шёпотом обжигает его лицо, повторяя раз за разом, что сделает с ним всякие удивительные непотребства, на какие только способна фантазия помешанного на Кэрролле преподавателя по литературе, и от этих перспектив тесно в костюме Болванщика становится до умопомрачения.

Джервис Тетч умеет быть пошлым, и не за это ли Джим Гордон… как бы это сказать, любит его? 

Недаром говорят — любовь слепа. Полюбишь и связанные на Рождество носки с Белым кроликом. Ведь Джервис вложил в них частичку своей безумной души. 

Судьба бывает неразборчива с избранниками. Возможно, в какой-нибудь другой реальности всё сложилось иначе… 

Но один факт постоянен. У Джима Гордона плоховато обстоят дела с рифмой, а Джервис Тетч с маниакальной радостью готов преподать ему пару бесплатных уроков.


End file.
